


Artwork

by mooseholmes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Security Guard Jim AU, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseholmes/pseuds/mooseholmes
Summary: Jim is a security guard at an art museum and finds a rather fascinating piece of artwork one day.





	Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in one of my notebooks while studying for the MCAT and thought I'd type it up before ripping it out. I'd put this around 10th grade of high school, so excuse this hot load of garbage. I also know now why my English teachers hated reading my work in middle school, this grammar was TRASH.

              Polished marble flooring gets old after a while.

              And by a while, James Tiberius Kirk meant two years.

              He’d been looking at the same floors of the same building holding the same artwork practically every day of his life for the past two years, and if he were being honest with anyone other than himself, he was started to get tired of it.

              Sure, being a security guard at one of the best and most highly esteemed museums in New York City was a good and almost well-paying job, but there was barely _any_ excitement. Unlike the movies that had convinced him to take the job, nobody _actually_ every tried to steal a painting, rolled up in a tube or otherwise.

              The people who came and went weren’t much older than the works of art either. There were the elementary school field trips, the art majors trying to get some last minute homework done, the bored kids with headphones sticking out of their ears trying to avoid an ‘educational experience;, and the couples who snuck in every day to make out in the corners. Most people, though, were stuffy old people who liked to pinch cheeks if you even so much as happened to resemble their grandson (blond hair, blue eyes, dimples for days – it happened a lot). None of them stayed for long, and everyday brought a new face to Jim’s eyes.

              Like today. Jim stretched and yawned, the effects of the day weighing down on him. It was four in the afternoon, almost closing time, and he’d dealt with running kids, a family who’d managed to get themselves lost on the third floor, two different people almost knocking the same sculpture over, and of course, his shift of museum-TSA. Now that the day was winding down to a halt, Jim hoped people would be less inclined to make a mess of things.

              Jim patrolled the second floor, smiling and nodding at the occasional visitor who dared to make eye contact. He was just about to exit the Renaissance exhibit when he saw him.

              Shiny black hair. Neatly trimmed bangs. Impossibly sharp cheekbones. The most serious expression anyone could possibly wear in an art museum.

              Jim was never one to be at a loss for words, but he couldn’t even remember his own name at the moment. Realizing his mouth was slightly open and his foot hadn’t touched the ground yet, he straightened up and busied himself with brushing imaginary dust off his uniform. He needed the perfect moment to talk to him, maybe invite him out for coffee – no wait, he looked like a tea person, wasn’t there a tea shop around the corner? But what if it was closed, there wouldn’t be a better –

              There! He was taking out a cell phone. To the untrained eye, it looked like he was taking a picture of the painting near him, but Jim and all his security guard training new better.

              Running a hand through his blond hair, he walked over to the man, heart pounding like a freight train going 700 miles an hour. _Come on Jimbo, he’s just another guy, you’ve got this, okay there he is DAMN those pointy ears look good_ –

              “Ahem.” Jim cleared his throat. The man looked up, the seriousness replaced with a look of shock and worry. _Cute_.

              “Um…yes?”

              “No taking pictures of the artwork, sir.”

              “Oh, I’m sorry, I was just taking a selfie.”

              “I know.” Jim winked and walked away, leaving the dark-haired beauty blushing furiously.

              Nailed it.

             


End file.
